greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite (backstory)
Prologue "You betrayed me! My own son!" Uranus exclaimed, "Just so you could become ruler of the Titans!" Cronus' ugly grin showed his spiky yellow teeth, "Yes. There is only one ruler now..." he got out a knife and stabbed Uranus. Uranus' large eyes bulged and soon closed themselves. Cronus threw the remains of Uranus into the ocean. The waves started thrashing against the shoreline, but they did so quietly. Story Chapter 1 Athena, Artemis, Hera, Persephone, and Iris were walking alongisde the shore, "I wonder what it's like to be a pretty goddess..." Iris said, "Well, excluding Hera." "Hey!" she protested, the goddesses giggled, "I know this doesn't matter to you both," Iris said as she gestured to Athena and Artemis, "but you're both really pretty." "Aww..." Athena, Persephone and Artemis said, "You are too." "Thanks," Iris said, smiling, her smile faded, "Oh no. A storm's coming, and it's not Zeus this time, or anyone from the Aellopus family!" Iris could not reverse storms as powerful as this, so the goddesses took shelter quickly, "I'm sorry I can't reverse these storms, but I can give us a lightning and thunderbolt-free water shelter," Iris beamed. The goddesses considered this idea and they slept under Iris' water dome which would vaporize any lightning or thunderbolt that tried to strike. Chapter 2 The next day, the rain appeared to stop, so the goddesses awoke from the sand, "Ugh! I have sand everywhere... I HATE sand..." Hera scoffed, "That's alright. Maybe we can―wait... what is that?!" Athena pointed to a rising and glowing seashell carrying an extremely fair goddess. The goddesses quaked in fear as if it were a Titan goddess, but it was a golden glowing being which looked like she was loved by all, the dolphins and animals arose from the ocean and greeted her kindly, and her radiating smile astonished them back. The seashell approached the shore and she didn't wear any clothes either. Her hair covered it. She gracefully stepped off the seashell and it floated back into sea, "Hello, my name is Aphrodite. To whom do I owe the pleasure...?" the goddesses looked at each other in a great relief, "Hey! My name's Iris, and that is Athena, Artemis, Persephone and Hera. We're so pleased to meet you, Aphrodite." Aphrodite looked at Iris, as if glaring at her, and noticed her immortality glow was dimmer than everyone standing, and she rudely scoffed. "Are you a...a minor?" Aphrodite eyed her closely, "Technically, yes, but no. I serve as an important individual in the Olympian ministry, as the minister of Mount Olympus." Iris proudly said, shining her title, "I'll take that as a yes." Iris' eyes swelled with tears and Persephone immediately came to comfort her, "Persephone, is it? Your light isn't as bright either. You and Iris may dwell with the trees where you belong," Aphrodite did a rude gesture and shooed them away from the majors. "Hey! Listen up here, Ms. Fancy. My friends weren't here to listen to you critique over their authority. It doesn't really matter. I'll be going with them now." Artemis defended her friends and chased after them. "Well, well, the two most major goddesses of Mount Olympus," she walked over to Hera and Athena, who was holding her ruby-encrusted mirror. Athena was competitively staring at Aphrodite. Aphrodite said, "Well, aren't you a pretty goddess, and Athena, I've had no idea how bright your light was. You should be proud that you're a major, or else you'd be nothing, but I have a feeling we're going to be great friends..." Aphrodite marched off and ordered animals to fetch her chitons. Chapter 3 For that first impression, Aphrodite was strangely seductive for a new goddess. Aphrodite got dressed quickly but exposed her hour-glass shaped bodice and arrogantly marched away, shunning Hera by flicking her flowing hair. Hera looked disgusted and stuck her nose high in the air. "Well, not exactly the perfect goddess of beauty and love, but...okay then!" Athena nervously laughed, Hera's eyes started to bulge, "HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THIS?!" "Okay, alright, calm down. I read her mind. She's the new goddess of beauty, sorry Hera. We have to learn to live with her...forever." Hera shattered her mirror by dropping it onto a rock, "Hera, you don't have to give up on being beautiful! I'm also in the contest from Paris!" Athena reasoned, but Hera stormed off.Then Iris came back to the shore,a little angry at Aphrodite.Okay,A LOT! "Hey!Aphrodite!"yelled Iris."Uh!Great!A minor!"Aphrodite snarled."Aphrodite,I don't like how you treated me and my friends.So I want you to know how it feels like to be mistreated!"The second Iris said that,a miniature storm appeared over Aphrodite's beautiful head."Oh! My chiton!!"squealed Aphrodite."Oh my stars!I hope I didn't ruin you're couture chiton!"Iris said sarcastically. As Iris flew off,Aphrodite thought about what she said and did. She had shown little kindness.No,less.Minor. Category:Tales